


Guilty Pleasure (Martin Septim x Reader)

by wavewaveswave



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Secret Crush, a shy emperor, baurus stops!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewaveswave/pseuds/wavewaveswave
Summary: You've been sleeping on Martin's bed and sniffing his smell for a while, and no one discovers. Until one night, someone is rushing to the chamber......





	Guilty Pleasure (Martin Septim x Reader)

 

You just can’t wait to sleep on Martin’s king size bed— without being noticed.

 

Martin is reading in the main hall, blades are resting in their rooms, there is nobody in the west wing except you. So you sneak into the emperor’s chamber and close the door as quiet as you can, just like every time before— you never fail.

 

The room is warm and brighten by the candles on the desk, with a strong but relaxing scent coming from the burning candles. You can't help but think that someone has already prepared the room for you.

 

Under the unique smell, your heavy metal bow and arrows slip off your sore shoulder immediately. You drag your stiff feet to the bed and let yourself fall on the fluffy sheet, just like a puppet without its strings. When your body starts sinking into the softness of the emperor’s personal bed, the unique mixed smell of candles and Martin’s bed take over your mind.

 

_Yes…… that’s the smell._

 

You love the smell of the humble emperor— or when he was still Brother Martin, he has such impressive smell coming from his hair, neck or chest……you don’t really know, but it is the only thing that makes you relaxed after an exhausting adventure day. You feel stupid and guilty, if only he knows your true feelings for him……maybe, just maybe, you wouldn’t have to comfort yourself with his bed only.

 

* * *

 

“Can’t be too lazy, huh? I’m a blade after all.”

 

There are footsteps rushing to the chamber, and suddenly stop in front of the door. It must be Baurus, starts to guard outside the room. _He shouldn’t be so early today_ …… you are trapped now, there is no way that you can sneak out without being caught by him. You sure know the consequences of it. And now you can only hope that Martin is not sleepy tonight— like he always does, so that you can leave during the shif……

 

“Good evening, your Majesty.”

 

“Martin, Baurus. Martin.” he sighs, then here comes the sound of the slowly opening door……

 

 _ **BY THE NINE WHAT SHOULD  I DO?** _ Your brain shuts down in the moment and your eyes closed before he comes in…..

 

“Martin it would be better if you can sleep in your chamber not the hal—”

 

**_BOMP—_ **

 

The door is collided hard to the wall rapidly, which makes a loud sound and the bed you are sleeping on shake a bit. “So close.” he whispers with a harsh voice. Is Martin trying to hide you before Baurus could peek into the chamber? You close your eyes even tighter.

 

Then there is an uncomfortable silence. You guess Martin is still standing right in front of the door, right in front of his bed. You have no idea what he is thinking, but soon he picks up something heavy from the ground, and puts them on the desk carefully. The room becomes dim after a sound of blowing. _He probably blows out some candles_. And with a few footsteps, he goes near the bed, and covers you up with another silk sheet.

 

His actions are quiet, and very much practiced, not surprised at all. A disturbing thought crosses your mind— if you are truly sleeping like what you have done before, you wouldn’t be aware of his appearances! _What if he knows it from the beginning……_

 

Martin’s thick fingers suddenly slide through your hair. He pushes away the hair that falls on your nose bridge gently, and bend them to the back of your ear. The texture of his rough fingertips caress the scars on your face, and you can sniff your favourite smell from his sleeve. He can obverse your face clearly now. He uses his big hand to cup your face, the hot palm of his seems to pull you closer as he is probably squatting down. A hot breath on your forehead is getting closer and closer, the softness of his lips stick to your forehead slightly. But when your heart beats faster for the intimacy you've been craving, he pulls himself off. There is a heat on your cheeks, but you have no idea whether you are blushing or not, and you don’t have the courage to even think about this, whether it's for excitement or embarrassment.

 

_Who in the oblivion blush when—_

 

You feel like a fool, or more accurately feel like he is playing with your feelings. _If he knows that you are pretending, why doesn't he wake you up? If he knows that you are always sleeping on his bed, why doesn’t he question you about this?_

 

“Well,” you open your eyes rapidly and meet his icy blue eyes, “Who in the oblivion blush when they are sleeping…… ” you think you would shout it out, but your voice lower gradually as you find out that you are not the only one who is blushing in this room.

 

“I……apologize for this.” Martin turns away and presses his own lips with the back of his hand. Although the room is dim, you can still see the redness on his honey coloured skin. “Please forgive my rude behaviours.” he stands up and walks to the window. While he is staring into the darkness and the flying snow, his fists are propping tightly on the table. He sighs like he is regretting everything he did.

 

You are confused again— shouldn’t you be the one who apologize?

 

“It’s me who owe you apologizes, Marty.” you get up and sit on the edge of the bed, “I’ve been sleeping on your bed for, ughh, quite a while.” He turns around and looks at you with his eyes of blue, “I know.” He avoids your glance and stares at the ground, “Even Akatosh himself can’t bear to wake you up, friend.”

 

“So,” you walk toward the older man and stand very close to him that you can lean your head on his broad chest. The decent smell from him dazes you like a magic poison. “You’ve been watching me sleep all the time?” Martin has always been a serious man, and you have always been a little shy to show your interest to him, but tonight, there is something in the air, something in your lord’s eyes that encourages you to find the answers. "And prepare your room for me?"

 

He leans back, fingers prop on the desk as you are getting closer. “By the nine…… **NO**.” his voice is shaky, which reminds you the moment when he saw the Mysterium Xarxes in your hands. You raise an eyebrow, then rub the tip of your nose on the rough fabric of his robe. “Well……sometimes.” he starts to breathe heavily, chest goes up and down when he confesses to you. You know this man would never do any inappropriate things to you. So the question is, why doesn’t he wake you up?

 

“If only you know how lovely you are when you are sleeping.” he looks straight into your eyes for a second, then looks away quickly. “Plus, it’s a luxury to see you in the day time.” you somehow know what Martin would say, due to his unnatural reactions. But it’s another thing to actually hear him whispers it to you…… you feel nervous and step backward. “ You must be awake after I close the door, right?” he changes to a comfortable pose, “I wanted to...... tell you something while you were faking your sleep.” He takes a deep breath and stares into your eyes again. “Something that I struggle to tell when you are awake.”

 

He blushes again after he finishes what he has to confess, and that’s your turn to respond. You stand on your toes, trying your best to reach his head, then press your lips to his. He is shocked at first, and makes some strange noises when you start to suckle his bottom lip, but it doesn’t take long for him to cups your face with both of his huge hands, and tangles his wet tongue with yours.

 

When you open your eyes again, all you can see are his shining blue eyes, caressing your tired soul with a more clear picture. No confusion, no guilt or guessing.

 

“Looks like we have the whole night to figure out what you are struggling to say, my lord.”

 

“Martin, my love. Martin.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Have a good dream last night, your Majesty?"

 

"Yes, Baurus my friend. Couldn't feel more refreshing."

 

"Glad to hear that. I must tell Jauffre right away...... Jauffre? **JAUFFRE**! We finally find a way to make Martin feels relaxed, and all we need is a **SOUNDPROOF** **room**!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> This is the first Martin x reader fic I've ever written. Hope you like it and please, please leave a comment! Not sure if any of you are still crazy for Martin like I do, but I am going to write a SMUT( in case anyone is interested) #I'm so sorry this one may not have what you are expecting :-)


End file.
